Twilight Overload
by RosalieandAlice
Summary: HIATUS! Someone is messing with the Cullens, and it isn't pretty.
1. Lust

**Chapter 1**

Emmett POV

It was a pretty normal day, went hunting, had some laughs, and now I was playing chess with Rosalie. I could never beat her at it though. No matter how good I thought I was doing, she would always find a way to trick me.

About halfway through the game,out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Alice was looking at me in a way she's only looked at Jasper.

Finally, the game ended, and Rose went upstairs to her room. Once she was out of sight, Alice came up to me, reaching for my hair, but I moved just in time.

"Awww, Emmett! Please! I just want to play with it. Your hair is so dark and curly. Please? Just one little kiss!"

"WHAT!" I shouted, as I jumped up and ran to the opposite side of the room.

"Oh, I get it!" she smiled. "You want to play hard-to-get. Well, two can play at that game!!" Before I knew it, we were playing a game of chase. She was the predator, I was the prey.

"ROSE! JASPER! HELP!!!" I yelled. They both ran down the stairs. Rosalie snarled, while Jasper's mouth flew open in the shape of an 'o', his eye wide.

"Alice?" he said. Then he yelled. "ALICE!! Stop that right now!" Luckily, he was able to restrain her. All the racket had caused the rest of the family to run into the living room, even little Renesmee.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked. Alice was still looking at me with eyes of love.

'Yeah!' I thought. 'What _is_ going on??'


	2. Utter shock

**Chapter 2**

Jasper POV

I was utterly shocked when I saw _my _little pixie following Emmett. She kept looking at him with her big beautiful golden eyes, with a look of love. A look she usually saved for me.

Someone must have been messing with her emotions, and it surely wasn't me. But who was it?

Rosalie POV

When I saw Alice chasing my monkey man, I snarled loud and fierce. Why was my favorite little sister doing this to me? Going after Emmett? It just wasn't herself. Surely, Jasper wouldn't do this as a joke, just looking at the way he reacted. If he Hadn't snapped out of it, I was pretty sure flies would nest. But I wouldn't care. I just wanted to be with Emmett, and to learn about this sudden new side of my sister.

Bella POV

I was out hunting with Edward and Renesmee when Edward suddenly stopped.

"Edward?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Mommy!" Renesmee started crying when he didn't respond. "Is Daddy sick?"

"No." he answered himself, then he picked up our daughter. "We have to get home."

"Why?" I asked, but was soon answered. We heard yelling, a snarl, and a crash. Edward gave me a look.

'Well.' I thought, really wishing he could hear what I was thinking. 'Here comes Drama!'


	3. Confusion

**Chapter 3**

Renesmee POV

"What was that?" I asked Daddy, as he ran with me in his arms.

"I don't know" he replied.

"I someone in trouble?"

"I don't know sweetie. Now would you be an angel and be quiet so I can try to listen?"

"Okay Daddy." said, but inside I thought. 'I wish Jacob were here. _He_ would tell me what was going on. Daddy is too worried about "protecting" me.'

Esme POV

I was working in my garden, all calm and relaxed, when I heard some ruckus. Carlisle, who was sitting there, reading some Medical History book, looked up at me. We held each other's eyes for a while, until we heard more noise- a yell, a snarl, and a crash. I sighed. If that was one of my vases, broken for the millionth time, I felt I could ground whoever it was for eternity.

Edward POV

When we got into the house, everyone looked worried. Rosalie was in front of Emmett, and Jasper was trying to restrain Alice from running to Emmett. I quickly ran over to help him, and together we were able to calm her, and settle her into a chair.

Then in walked Carlisle and Esme.

After that, everything was at a standstill, as if we were lost in our own thoughts. Someone was out there, messing with us, I could feel it. But who?


	4. Who is it?

**Chapter 4**

Carlisle POV

"What is going on?" I asked. Everyone fell quiet. Finally, Jasper spoke up.

"Someone is messing with Alice, Carlisle!" he said. "And it surely isn't me!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," answered Emmett. "After Rose and I finished playing chess, she went upstairs. Then Alice, started chasing me around cause she wanted a kiss!"

"WHAT?!?!" Esme yelled out in surprise.

"Esme, Carlisle, someone is out there, toying with her emotions."

"So, that means someone has the same power as you Jasper!"

"Yes, and they are probably going to try to get to eat and every one of us." Jasper said. Just then Edward gasped and closed his eyes tightly.

"Edward!!!" Bella yelled, as she ran to him. I quickly followed.

"Son!" I said. "What's happening? What are you hearing?"

"Someone." he paused. "Someone, whoever is out there, they're trying to get in my head." As he said that he cringed again, and fell to the floor.

"Who would do this?" Esme asked, as she knelt down by Edward along with Bella.

"I don't know." I replied. "But I will find out." Then I turned toward Alice. She seemed to have snapped out of her sudden lust for Emmett, and she looked confused.

"Wha- What happened?" she asked. Jasper started to explain as I wandered over to the window to look outside. Maybe...

"Carlisle!" Edward gasped, and I turned to him. "Don't go looking for him!" With that, I looked at each member of my family, looking over their sad and confused faces. Jasper and Alice, now holding hands, Rosalie holding little Renesmee and her bunny, Emmett, for once without a smile, Edward and Bella, on the floor, then Esme. The love of my life, holding her gaze the longest.

"I won't." I finally replied. "Never."


	5. Vision

Alice POV

I could not believe what had just happened. Everything was still kind of fuzzy. It was like that for an hour or so, and let me say that was the worst hour of my life. I couldn't see any part of the future no matter how hard I looked. I even made Jake take Renesmee upstairs, far away from where I worked. Nothing. As I said, only fuzziness, and a little bit of dizziness. I was sitting there in the family room, as was everyone else, and I was holding Jasper's hand with my head on his shoulder, and I actually felt like I could fall asleep, but of course I couldn't. Then out of nowhere, everything stopped. I was perfectly okay. I lifted up my head and I actually started to pay attention to Edward and Carlisle's conversation. Then I saw it. A vision.

"_Alice! Run my love! Go while you can! I'll try to stop him! Save yourself!"_

"_Jasper! No! I can't leave you!"_

"_You have to!"he replied_

"_But you're all I have left! Everyone else is gone!"_

"_I know, but- go. I just want you to be safe. Go to Tanya. Please!"_

"_No!" I told him. Boy, I had a hard head._

"_Alice! Please! I Love you!" he said. Then he kissed me. The most wonderful kiss ever, and I never wanted that to end._

"_Aww- a last goodbye." a voice not recognized hissed. "I hate that!"_

"_Jasper!" I screamed. But it was too late. I was too late. There he lay, on the cold forest floor._

_Lifeless._

_The other lit a match and flipped it onto my other half, as he evilly laughed._

_I was crying dry sobs, and I couldn't even move. Why would I make this any harder. Even if I had a chance, there was no point for me to live._

"Alice? What are you seeing?" I heard someone ask. I slowly opened my eyes, looking straight into the face of Jasper, and I immediately saw a flashback of his lifeless body lying on the forest floor. I let out another dry sob, and flung myself into his arms, placing my face on his shoulder where it fit perfectly.

"Oh Jasper! It was horrible!" I sobbed. I could feel everyone's eyes on my back, but I didn't care. I never wanted to let go, and I never would. Never.

Edward POV

Alice would not stop crying after the unknown vision, and she wouldn't tell us what it was. She even kept me out of her head. Jasper was also going nuts seeing her like that. He tried calming her down a million times, but nothing worked. Finally, after about 20 minutes, they both went upstairs.

"What in the world was that all about?" Rosalie asked, will full concern. You could tell that she really cared for Alice. She was the big sister, and the big sister is always concerned.

"I don't know any more than you do Rose." Carlisle said. Then he looked at me. "Edward? Anything?"

"No." I sighed "She wouldn't let me in."

"Well then... we just have to wait." Esme replied. "She'll come along." Just then Jasper ran downstairs, with a worried look on his face. He looked at each and every on of us, then he sat down on the stairs, and told us everything. Esme started to dry sob as well, as she ran to Carlisle. Rosalie ran upstsairs. Bella took Renesmee up in her arms, and tried not to cry. Emmett just sat there, looking completely out of it. I stood up and walked outside. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to stop whoever was out there. I was deep in thought, thinking up a plan. When I heard something. Then I saw it, and as soon as it had come, it was gone. I was in utter shock. It wasn't a vampire. It wasn't a shape shifter. It definitely wasn't a human. What was it?


	6. The Äbädä

**A/n: heey guys! So I havent written in this story for a looooooooooong time. Mostly cuz I really didn't kno where to go with it. I know how I want it to happen and how it should end, I just don't know if I can get it aalll down in words... but I can tryy..(: here goes!**

**~rosalie**

Esme POV

This was horrible. Somebody was messing with my family and I didn't like it. Whoever it was had the power to control emotions, but also the power to get in Edward's head. Could someone actually have more than one gift?

"AHHHHHhhhhhHhhhh!" I heard a high pitched scream come from outside. I ran out back with the rest of my family to see Edward twitching in the grass. Bella who had screamed was kneeling next to him staring into the woods. Renesmee stood by Bella's side, crying. I quickly ran and picked up my Grandaughter and she sobbed into my neck. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had taken protective stances in front of Edward, all staring into the woods in the same place Bella was. I walked over to Edward. Carlisle was now kneeling on Edward's other side asking what had happened.

"I- I have no idea!" Edward said as he slowly sat up to a sitting position. He had his eyes tightly closed. "Bella and I were just sitting here watching Renesmee play when all of the sudden it hit me."

"I saw it Carlisle." Bella whispered. "Only for a second. I don't know what is was though. It was the one messing with us. I know that. It looked right into my eyes and it felt like it was digging into my soul." Bella shivered. "Then I saw Edward collapse to the ground out of the corner of my eye and I broke away from it's glare, grabbed Renesmee, and screamed at his twitching body. It- it was horrible!"

"Carlisle, it- it felt like Jane's power." Edward said, slowly opening his eyes. "Only a million times worse."

"Well," Rose said looking away from the woods and relaxing. "Whatever it is it must be gone now. I can't see, smell, or hear it."

"What- what did it look like?" I asked, unsure if I really wanted to know.

"It, well it looked like a human. He was tall, with dark hair tied back in a ponytail. The eyes though. He wasn't human because his eyes were red. Red and gray. He wasn't a vampire either because he was tan. He looked like he was made from the woods, like he was there forever. I- I just don't know exactly what it was."

"Wait a minute." Carlisle said. He stood, ran into the house, and came back out with a book of fictional creatures. "I think I remember reading something similar to that." He started flipping through pages until he stopped, read and looked up. "Äbädä" he said.

"A whaata?" Emmett asked.

"An Äbädä. Possibly. It's a forest spirit. It says here that they can take on the form on anything, usually a human. In a human form, they usually have dark sin and hair, and their eyes are either red, gray, green, or a mixture of the few. They can absorb powers of those around them and use them against the enemy. It says that their favorite power is the one they all are made with- invisibility. That is why they cannot be tracked. They usually stay in their forest, but sometimes they come out, and when they do, they want something." He stopped and looked up. "It can fit the description. This could possibly be it."

"Yeah, but this is a book of fictional creatures Carlisle."

"Well, Emmett, not to put a damper on your spirit, but we are sort of fictional creatures too. You never know."

"Ahh!" Alice screamed, clutching her head.

"Alice!" Jasper said running to her, catching her in his arms.

"Let me go nitwit!" said Alice, only it wasn't her voice. It was a deep man's voice, one sounding like it could make the earth rumble. "Hello Cullen Family. I have seen that you figured out what I am."

"Um," Carlisle spoke "We have a hunch. Please we mean no harm. Would you please come into view and we can talk. We won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt us."

Alice looked at Carlisle with a blank look on her face. Then suddenly she shook her head and was back.

"Wha- what happened?" she asked. She wasn't answered though, because infront of us stood a tall man. It was the Äbädä.

"Hello." He said.

**A/n: oooooohhh cliffy(: hahaa so sorry that was sooo short but ohh well.. soo now review n teeellll me what you think!**


End file.
